Plastic nestable can trays are used for shipping and merchandising beverage cans. Beverage cans typically include a cylindrical body portion, an upper ring and a lower ring. The upper ring and the lower ring are susceptible to damage, because contact with the can may be concentrated on the relatively narrow upper and lower rings.